Neville's Lament
by BoyFlea
Summary: Neville confronts Harry over his feelings for Ginny.
1. Harry the Hero

DISCLAIMER: The following story is set during the book "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", by Joanne Rowling. The setting, characters and background plot are all properties of J.K. Rowling and as such I cannot claim that any of the following story is truly my own, except the plot, some of the beasties and Penny Riven. I do not intend to profit from this story and am writing it purely for recreational purposes. I thank yow.

  
  
Chapter One: Harry the Hero.  
  
Neville clumsily sat down next to Harry Potter at dinner in the great hall at Hogwarts in a foul mood. Winter was finally here and the long evenings meant many of the pupils relished the chance to be inside by the warm fires of the banqueting hall. The Three Tests were in full swing, and Harry was busy eyeing Victor Krum at the top table.  
  
Harry turned to notice Neville, as if for the first time. Hermione was late and Ron was seeing Ginny this lunchtime. Apparently, Ginny had been through a lot recently and had fallen really ill last month. Harry felt bad about it as Ginny had exhausted herself emotionally over him and had slipped briefly into some sort of coma. Hermione knew all of the details. Although Harry had been reassured since, something about the event still plagued him whenever he saw her.  
  
Harry stared at Neville thoughtfully. "Ok, I give in. What's wrong now Nev?" he asked.  
  
Neville had been doing a lot of thinking too. He really liked Ginny. And Ginny did not mind Neville, and had even agreed to go to the Winter Ball as his partner. It was just that Ginny kept going on about Harry.  
  
He wanted beat up Harry. To say that he despised the man. To admit defeat, and that he was really jealous of Harry. Anything. Neville knew he would not say anything though. Harry had that kind of effect on people; the man was a hero.  
  
"Oh, well. Snape's given me detention again. Everytime I mess up the potions, he makes me scrub the room clean, dust all of the vials, re-letter faded labels and so on! I know what more potions look like than any other student. I understand how Wolfsbane has the hidden property that negates the fungal effect of Stitchleaf Stone potion, and can recite all 85 uses of Garlic! I've had to write them down so many times that I sometimes wake up at night reciting them! I hate him Harry!"   
  
Harry was a little stunned by the force of the outburst from the normally placid Neville. "Hey! Neville, relax. He's like that with every..."  
  
"No Harry. He persistently keeps punishing me! I cannot stand it. What's more, despite all of this detention, I still can't mix a damn thing up!" Neville fumed in the awkward silence. Eventually he calmed down a bit.  
  
"Well, that and there's this girl I fancy." Neville admitted.  
  
Harry beamed. "Neville! You sly thing you!"   
  
"SShh! Keep it quiet Harry!"  
  
"Oh, okay Nev." Then silence resumed. Neville looked a little subdued.  
  
"So...?" asked Harry at long last.   
  
"So what?"  
  
"So, who is it?"  
  
"Oh, that. Well, there's the problem. you see, she loves someone else, so it..."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, more fish in the sea eh?"  
  
"Oh no. Not for me Harry."  
  
"Oh, well. Good for you. Who is it then?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Oh Harry, it's Ginny." admitted Neville painfully.  
  
A thousand conflicting thoughts exploded through Harry's mind. A lot of them told him to laugh out loud. Luckily, a lot more told him he had better not or there would be trouble! Surprisingly for Harry, one or two thoughts even signalled a profound sadness somewhere and somehow. Slightly flustered, Harry rallied by saying "Oh, I see."  
  
Then Harry realised what Neville had been saying. Harry asked anyway. "So, who... who is this other guy then?"  
  
Neville gave Harry a long, hard look. Harry replied "Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Harry, she is great! Why did you have to screw her up?"  
  
"Hey! I never asked to! It's no bed of roses being the 'famous' Harry Potter..."  
  
"And it's no bed of roses being in his shadow either!" countered Neville angrily. Around them, the chatter of their fellow diners died away. The two became aware of how much attention they had attracted.  
  
"Outside Harry?" whispered Neville.  
  
"Oh, ok Nev." sighed Harry, hoping to sort this out soon in case he missed Hermione.  
  
  
Outside the pair shivered in the doorway, out of the wind but alone. They both felt awkward.   
  
"Harry, I like you as a friend, but can you please tell Ginny that you are definitely not in love with her or something? This is screwing up my chances with her something rotten!" begged Neville.   
  
Harry nodded. Neville was kind, honest and reliable. Harry wondered if he had been taking him for granted lately. "Ok mate. I promise."  
  
The two smiled and they returned to the Great Hall. Harry was surprised to see Hermione had gone and joined Victor Krum, but at least he and Neville used the time alone together to talk nonsense. By the time they left for their afternoon classes, they were good friends again.  
  
  
That evening in the common room, the pair sat in the common room. Hermione had stopped only briefly and was last seen humming happily to herself as she retired early to her bedroom. Ron, Fred and George were in the far corner, arguing about the rules of Quidditch when Ginny entered.  
  
Ginny saw Colin Creevey coming over to say hello, so redirected herself towards Neville and Harry. "Hi guys" she cooed.   
  
"Hi Ginny." beamed Neville. Harry looked at the affection he so obviously showed for her that he suddenly felt rotten and somehow sad. Harry looked at Ginny. She stood before the seated pair, quite cute and Ginny-like. Harry sat there staring at her as Neville leapt out of his armchair and offered his seat to Ginny, knocking over a nearby lit candle in his rush to please her.  
  
As Neville extinguished the small fire on the table, Ginny slid into Neville's warm chair, her eyes lost in Harry's as their eyes remained locked. Colin Creevey bounded up. "Hiya Ginny" he called, and the spell was broken.  
  
"Ah Colin!" sighed Neville. "I've got those potion papers you asked for. Follow me and I'll give them to you." said Neville somewhat loudly. Harry winced, but understood that Neville was upset at Harry for leaving this so long that he could not fault him really. Colin said he was happy to get them another time, but Neville insisted so much that Colin was almost dragged away.   
  
Eventually, Ginny and Harry sat alone together.  
  
"Erm, Ginny?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, my big brave hero?" smiled Ginny sweetly. Ginny had often called him that ever since she had been rescued by him almost two years ago now.   
  
Harry grimaced. "Can I have a word? In private?"   
  
Ginny stopped smiling and looked terrified. "What... what is it Harry?"  
  
"Oh, well... Can we go somewhere?" Harry whispered.  
  
Ginny nodded, and Harry followed Ginny out of the common room and onto the balcony at the end of their corridor. It was cold, but the clear night sky was a most beautiful backdrop. Ginny's heart raced. Harry had asked her to be with him alone, and now the pair of them were together at last, alone under a canopy of stars. Ginny felt light-headed as romantic notion pulsed through her.  
  
Meanwhile, in the common room, Neville had returned and finding the pair gone asked the others where Harry and Ginny were.  
  
"They've just left." piped up Dean Thomas, who was losing heavily to Seamus in a game of chess.   
  
Neville felt a little confused and bounded out of the door. Once outside, he noticed that the balcony   
window was ajar and crept slowly towards it. From behind the thick red curtains, Neville spied on Harry and Ginny. Harry stared into the stars reflecting from the depths of Ginny's wonderful eyes. Ginny pulled herself into his warm unresisting arms. "Damn you Ginny - you have grown!" thought Harry as he felt the curves of her body against him.  
  
"What was it you had to say Harry?" purred Ginny.  
  
And suddenly, Harry forgot everything that he and Neville and discussed and kissed Ginny.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
  



	2. Holding Hands

Chapter Two: Holding Hands.

Neville Longbottom had been sleepless most of the night. He could not believe that Harry and Ginny had kissed in front of him last night and Neville had gone straight to bed soon after. Neville had spent all night heartbroken: let down by Harry's betrayal and saddened by the fact that his suspicions about Ginny's true feelings had been proved right.

Neville missed breakfast and wearily staggered into History, sitting in his usual spot, alone and three desks behind Harry and Hermione. Harry noticed Neville come in and felt silent as he past.

Neville spent the lesson staring into the back of Harry's head. Two hours evaporated in Neville's rage.

As the bell went, Harry hurried Hermione out of the room. He need not have rushed, thought Neville, who left the room last which earned him a curious stare from the ghost of Professor Binns.

Snape greeted Neville in Potions and Neville sighed, resigned to the fact that Gryffindor was due to lose a few points just for Neville breathing. As the lesson progressed, Neville stared at his fingertips; his mind was raging and he closed his eyes and whispered his private mantra. Over and over, Neville calmed his nerves with this mantra until confident once more, Neville rejoined the class.

"Well Neville?" snapped Snape from the front of the class.

Neville panicked. "Erm... 13 uses, including that against... erm... Wartynose? Sir?"

The class stared at him. Snape seemed livid, but relaxed. "Well done Longbottom." purred Snape.

Neville shook his head and smiled. "How on earth do I do that? I wonder what the question was?" he thought.

The lesson crawled through the theory and eventually, they reached the practical. Hermione was forced to join Neville this week; Snape had gotten so used to the fact that Neville was a disaster area, he ensured a rota had been set up, whereby a different member from Gryffindor would partner Neville for a week. Neville had long been the butt of the jokes, and now that the tutors were joining in too came as no great surprise.

"Are you ok Neville?" asked Hermione. She quite liked Neville, despite his clumsiness. Although it was more pity than affection, Hermione realised that Neville was a kind and honest person who truly cared about other people.

Neville realised his hands were trembling. The lack of sleep was obviously showing in his face and it suddenly seemed to catch him up. He smiled at Hermione. "I am sorry if, you know, I make any mistakes today." he trembled.

Hermione took his hand and held it until it stopped shaking. "Don't be stupid Neville. Don't believe anything they say about you. Come on, if I do the mixing, you can tell me what to do. Okay?" 

Neville smiled and between them, Neville and Hermione got through the lesson unscathed and only costing Gryffindor five points for the scorch mark on the ceiling.

On their way to lunch, he stared at his fingers briefly and noticed that they were no longer shaking. He looked up and there was Harry, walking into him.

"Oh, hi Neville." smiled Harry weakly. Ron was with him and Hermione joined Ron.

"Hi." said Neville. He fixed his stare on Harry and held him in that awkward moment, pinned and exposed. Neville knew Harry had betrayed him. Harry suspected that Neville knew.

"Well done on not blowing up the class Longbottom," sneered Malfoy walking past. This broke the spell as both Neville and Harry turned to sneer at Malfoy.

When Neville turned back, the trio had walked on, talking incessantly about Harry and his Trials.

Neville sneered once more, closed his eyes and left, hiding his shaking hands in his robe.


	3. Ginny's Promise

Chapter Three: Ginny's Promise.

Ginny had to go. She had promised Neville. All night long, Ginny lay in bed and relived that magical kiss with Harry. Part of her was chastising her for being so silly. Part of it felt sorry for Neville. The rest of it was celebrating in style. Oh, how Harry had kissed her! And as for the dream she had last night - wow!

All morning she had been feeling so unreal. Her best friend Penny Riven was dying to know why Ginny was so happy, and so Ginny promised to tell her tonight. But first of all, Ginny had promised to see Neville at lunchtime.

Neville was alone in the small, seldom used sports hall. They were there as part of a small dance practice group ran by Professor Flitwick in preparation for the coming Yule Ball. Neville smiled at Ginny, but Ginny suddenly felt awful. Neville looked terrible and part of Ginny immediately felt as if he knew about her kissing Harry.

Professor Flitwick smiled and he surveyed the turnout. Only five couples were here, but at least they were here, he thought. 

Neville and Ginny had taken a few lessons from a muggle in Hogsmeade, and Professor Flitwick was not very good by comparison, but he did seem very enthusiastic about music and dancing, which was sort of infectious when he got going. Ginny and Neville had been coming here for all of the previous five sessions, and they truly left having thoroughly enjoyed themselves, despite not learning that much.

Today though, Neville and Ginny danced silently and without passion. Ginny had been surprised how agile, co-ordinated and muscular Neville was up close. In fact, Neville had been the perfect tonic for her Harry fixation and seemed like such a good bet.

Ginny stared into Neville's eyes, and try as she might, could only think of Harry. Suddenly, Ginny had to stop and look away. Neville deftly grabbed her hand and forced her to resume her dance. 

"Ginny." he said coolly, " I know you kissed Harry last night. I know you love him more than you could love me. But don't you dare stop the dance."

Ginny suddenly felt his strength around her wrists and felt a wave of fear sweep through her. 

"Please. Ginny, this is all I have of you." concluded Neville.

The pair continued in silence. Ginny stared at Neville and felt wretched. Ginny had been exactly the same about Harry and understood exactly what Neville was going through.


	4. Harry's Vow

Chapter Four: Harry's Vow.

Harry had not had a great night either. Ginny had looked so great in the starlight last night, but today Harry felt like an idiot. What had he done? Harry recalled feeling sorry somehow that he would have to push Ginny away, that part of him had wanted to kiss her goodbye, just this last time.

Well, he was a fool and hated himself. Unloading Ginny onto Neville seemed like the ideal solution. So what had gone wrong? Ginny was very pretty, bubbly and quite cute. But Harry did not love her, did he?

He had succeeded in only confusing himself about this last point. Part of him must have enjoyed having her give chase so readily, that Harry had not wanted to surrender that. But surely he had to give her up for Neville's sake? After all, Harry had hurt him badly. He was sure Neville had seen them kiss last night.

He vowed to himself to forget about Ginny and to get Ginny and Neville together. Harry had finally slept after making this promise.

Ginny found him after lunch and grasped his hand earnestly.

"Oh Harry. I've missed you." she cooed. Harry felt awkward.

"Ginny, there's something I should tell you." began Harry. Harry had pushed Ginny away and his sad eyes would not connect with Ginny.

Ginny felt her world freeze and suddenly felt very foolish for accosting Harry.

"About last night, on the balcony..." Harry pressed on.

Ginny stopped him by putting her finger on his lips. "No Harry. don't say anything. Let me have last night, please." Ginny shivered as Neville's words appeared in her mouth. "It's all I have of you." she whispered.

The pair of them hugged.

Ginny held Harry's hand as he walked to class. He felt so terrible that he did not resist. As they approached, they saw Hagrid walking towards them with Neville in tow. Neville looked pale and scared. He did not look at them, but Harry and Ginny realised that Neville stared only at their joined hands.

Ginny stopped and wanted to run after Neville, but Harry's hand remained tightly on hers. Harry realised that he was holding onto her hand harder than he realised when his competitor was near. "Oh Ginny, sorry! Please - go see what's wrong with Neville."

Ginny turned to give chase when she heard Professor McGonagall call out her name. "Miss Ginny Weasley and Mr Harry Potter. To your classes at once. Poor Neville has to be excused. There is nothing you can do, so get to your lessons now, please."

Neville stopped in the common room long enough to grab his travel bag and stick a change of robes and a few muggle garments in it. Hagrid helped him to an awaiting carriage and within two minutes were gone from Hogwarts.

When Harry left the lesson, he abandoned Ron and Hermione and immediately returned to the common room to find Ginny. Inside the common room, Ginny rushed to meet Harry with tears in her eyes. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were chatting frantically in the background, so Harry took Ginny to a quiet corner to console her.

"What is it Ginny? What has happened?" begged Harry frantically.

"Oh Harry! Everyone's saying Neville was being taunted by Draco on the way to class and he snapped! Draco's in the infirmary having been subjected to a Crucio spell! Oh Harry! What if he never comes back? what if he's been expelled!"


	5. Draco's Advocate

Chapter Five: Draco's Advocate.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape left the infirmary in silence. They had both been arguing vociferously to Profesor Dumbledore about what Neville had done to Draco. Goyle and Crabbe watched them go in silence as they waited outside for some word from Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Penny Riven was in there, holding Draco's hand as he lay comatose in the bed. Albus dumbledore lay his hand upon her shoulder.   
  
"He'll be fine. We were surprised that Neville could cause such a thing. I do not mind admitting, it did catch us off guard, but the Cruciatus spell is incredibly complex and the power in this casting was only enough to wind poor Draco."  
  
"But why?" whispered Penny.  
  
Albus gave Penny a sideways look. He realised that Penny was an intelligent young girl, but seemed to be under a great spell cast by Draco's dashing looks. So it was that Albus took several moments to compose his next few words.  
  
"Young Draco here can sometimes be - well - impestous, shall we say? Forthright with his politics and always a brutally frank person. He can sometimes come across as being offensive as a result."  
  
Penny turned to stare at Albus. "Hey! Draco did not deserve this! Wait until his father finds out! That Neville will get what he deserves then..."  
  
"We have decided, after much debate, not to make a big thing of this after all."  
  
"But!" squealed Penny.  
  
"But nothing!" said Albus sternly. "Draco has been seen on numerous occasions taunting young Neville. This morning was the last straw for Neville..."  
  
"But Neville must be punished! Draco would never actually hurt anyone! It's all just..."  
  
"Miss Riven!" boomed Professor Dumbledore. Penny was shocked into silence. Dumbledore leaned closer until his face was scant inches from her own. "Neville heard today that his father has had a relapse and may not live to see the night. Draco chose an innopportune time to start a 'fun' bout of name-calling as Neville was in a mad rush to sort out a few things for the journey and get to see his father, perhaps for the last time. It was unfortunate that Neville could not contain his anger, and indeed we are going to fully investigate where on earth he learnt the Crucio spell from. But his outburst, even though being excessive, is understandable. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Penny looked utterly defeated as her emotions u-turned inside her, allowing waves of sympathy to wash from Draco and towards poor Neville.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up. "A few words of advice Penny. There is goodness in everyone's heart, but at what price are you willing to pay to reach it?"   
  
Penny stood up. "Draco is more than worth it, sir." she stated with pride.  
  
Albus Dumbledore hesitated, holding her fierce stare and nodded. "Very good Penny. Be strong. Draco will thank you for it in the long run." As he reached the door, he turned back and added "I see the scars around your throat have healed greatly.* I wish you well." And with that devastating remark was gone.  
  
Penny turned numbly and stared thoughtfully at Draco's sleeping form for a long time. After an apparent eternity of aprehension, she resumed her vigil by his bed.  
  
"No matter what, Draccy." she sniffed.  
  
*   
* See "Ginny and the Snaggle: The Long Still Night." as to why Penny is all upset. r/r. ta.  
Of course, the hardcore supporters like Bythra, Paint and the wonderful *~*Ginny*~* already know this, so to you, and everyone else who's really encouraged me to keep on going, I give you all an extra big hug. [Love your work by the way!]  



	6. Loss of Faith

Chapter Six: Loss of Faith.  
  
Neville thanked Hagrid for sorting out the travel arrangements. Hagrid nodded. They had not talked the entire journey in the horseless carriage, but as the small hospice loomed, Hagrid finally let the curiosity get the better of him.  
  
"That was a nasty bit of work ye did on Malfoy. Can't say I approve, you understand, but I'd like to know where ya picked up that wee spell? You could be arrested for using that one ye know."  
  
Neville shrugged. "When your mum and dad have been in a coma since you were a kid because of some Death Eater using a Cruciatus spell, I guess you sort of let yourself learn it, understand it and try and use it to get back at the bastards who did it to them."  
  
"Well, thats me told now isn't it?" sneered Hagrid a stunned few seconds.  
  
Neville stared out of the window uncomfortably. Hagrid let the remark go.  
  
"Come on Neville. Resorting to using the bloody spell is not an answer is it? You're lucky Dumbledore and Moody think you're worth the bloody effort." blustered Hagrid.  
  
"Am I worth it though?" whispered Neville.  
  
"What? Aw, don't be so wet boy!"  
  
"No seriously Hagrid. What's the point of Hogwarts for a squib like me, eh?", trembled Neville.  
  
"Don't be daft boy. Look, your mum and dad are relying on you to be strong for them. Come on now, don't let them down. Not now?"  
  
Hagrid voice became a gentle whisper. "And Malfoy would have had you beat if you quit, you realise." Hagrid smiled, and Neville gritted his teeth.  
  
"Yeah. Cheers Hagrid." Neville smiled. "My mind's, you know..."  
  
"Hey, it's ok Nev. I understand. Just don't do anything rash. Okay?"  
  
"Like Ginny almost did..." mumbled Neville.  
  
"Aye. Silly wee kid that. Needs looking after if you ask me." Neville caught Hagrid's eye. "But ye didn't ask did ye, so I'll mind me own business shall I? Ah right, well, we're here Neville." blurted Hagrid, avoiding his gaze.  
  
  
Neville was left alone in his parents room. They had not moved or reacted in years. He kissed each of them on the forehead. A nurse sat in the corner smiled at Neville. "You father's heart seems settled now. It may be nothing, but even though it is a step backwards, it proves your father is still in there, and still fighting Neville. He should be ok."  
  
"But for how long Hattie?"  
  
Hattie laid her hand on Neville's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I'll leave you alone with them. You need anything Neville, you just call me ok?"  
  
Neville nodded politely and the nurse retreated discreetly into the waiting room to catch up on the latest gossip with Hagrid.  
  
  
Neville kissed his mother's hand and kissed the children's storybook on the bedside table. The book was half-finished and long ago Neville had promised that he would only hear how it ended from his mother's own lips. He prayed that day would eventually come, but nowadays, he felt his faith slipping.  
  
"Hiya mum and dad. Well, what have I been up to? I've been dancing with this wonderful woman called Ginny. Oh, mum. Dad. She is wonderful. And kind."   
  
Neville gasped for breath. Suddenly he felt very vunerable. "And I love her." he confessed at last.  
  
Tears streamed down his face and he could not go on. Neville collapsed to his knees as he imagined Ginny in Harry's arms, embraced in a passionate kiss. They were laughing at him, he knew it.  
  
Neville sat there shaking miserably. "Mum. Dad. I've let you down. I've let you both down... Please come back and help me! I don't know what to do! I don't know!" he bawled.  
  
Hattie and Hagrid came into the room and scooped up Neville's weeping and screaming form.  
They tried to re-assure him and Hattie hugged Neville tightly until Neville calmed down again.  
  
Neville was shivering and confused. Hagrid picked him up and carried him to a bed made up for him by Hattie. Neville was undressed and wrapped up warm. Hattie ensured Neville drank a warm, milky drink which Neville immediately recognised as being an infusion of Narcole-Pippa seeds and cinnamon in warm milk - a powerful sedative. Smiling at his knowledge of this, he wished Snape was here to witness it too. For once, he might have even earned Gryffindor a few points!  
  
Neville slept for for a full sixteen hours. Those sixteen hours he spent with his parents, laughing and being part of a family again.  
  
  
  



	7. The Lie

Chapter Seven: The Lie.

Harry lifted up his Cloak of Invisibility and looked around the deserted sports cupboard. Ginny was huddling close to him under his cloak and when they were both sure the coast was clear, they stepped out. The sports hall and cupboard were a relic of a more physical Hogworts curriculum and these rooms in the West Wing were due for refurbishment over summer. They felt quite safe here, hoping that Peeves or Filch did not bother too much to patrol these dead rooms. Harry whispered 'Illuminaric" and his wand glowed gently, illuminating the musty cupboard and it's cobwebbed empty shelves.

"How did you ever find this place?" asked Harry.

Ginny blushed as she recalled her and Penny daring each other to snog Colin Creevey in here that one time - Penny had done it, but Ginny bottled out, and did not fancy the idea much when Colin kept on bringing up Harry all of the time. That had been almost two years ago. "Oh, one of the girls I know discovered it." Ginny said in a casual tone.

They stared longingly at each other. "Poor Neville." sighed Harry.

"Yeah." said Ginny. "Penny's not too happy about poor old Draccy, but -"

"Draccy?" Harry interrupted with a snort.

"Yeah. 'Draccy'. Makes you cringe doesn't it?" sighed Ginny.

"But why Malfoy? He's an animal!"

"I could not say Harry. Something about his good looks, background and the fact that he would be such a challenge to catch." she said sarcastically. "Or something like that anyway. What would I know, eh?"

Harry felt hurt by this remark. "Hey, I'm not like Malfoy! I wouldn't hurt you or anything now would I?"

"No Harry. Of course you would not." Ginny agreed wearily. She thought Harry was being unfair and this really began to annoy her. Of course he had hurt her - and often! Everyone knew that she liked him, but he never once showed her anything. For three years, she had endured the taunts, names and laughs at her whilst Harry got all of the sympathy. And all of a sudden, he changed his mind just when she decided to get over him. What was she doing here with him tonight?

"Because you love him", said a treacherous voice deep inside her.

Harry stared at Ginny who looked so amazing in the gloom of the cupboard. He wanted to hold her, kiss her and just take a chance on her. Everything seemed there.

"But what about Cho Chang and her wonderful eyes?" a voice challenged him inside. "And dear God, Cho has an amazing body and wit to match! Ginny's your best mate's little sister! And what's more, she is really Neville's girl, not yours. Face it Harry, you have been the centre of attention since you came here - and Malfoy's always looking for a way to bring you down. Ginny could be that. Imagine what people would say? 'Harry stole his best friends beloved?' Even the rumours about you and Hermione are more bearable than that!"

Harry braced himself to do what he must. But before he could act, Ginny threw her arms around him and they cuddled. Harry whispered. "Ginny, I can't do this... please..."

Ginny put her finger on his lips and when Harry appeared calm, she gently pushed her arms around him and kissed him, long and hard. Harry seemed a little bewildered. "Oh come on Harry! Please!" thought Ginny to herself. Harry seemed rigid with disbelief at Ginny's advances.

Parts of Ginny's brain realised that something was wrong. "Okay. Time for the less subtle stuff." she thought. Pushing herself away from Harry, she took his right hand with both of hers and placed it on her left breast. "There ya go boy - there's a big hint for you!" she thought.

Harry suddenly wrapped his arms around her. "Bingo!" thrilled her mind and Ginny braced herself to lay back and think of England, when Harry suddenly broke off.

Confused, Ginny looked around. "W-What's wrong Harry?" she stuttered.

Harry looked sadly into her eyes. "Ginny. This is wrong... I... "

Ginny kissed his mouth desperately to stop these poisonous words coming out. Harry pushed her away. "Ginny, I'm sorry. I can't love you. I mean, I don't love you. Get it?"

She stared at him and suddenly felt very foolish. "Ok Harry, I understand." she said.

Harry opened the cupboard door and was about to leave, when he remembered he had to use the invisibility cloak to get Ginny back as well.

"Come on Ginny. Let's go back."

Ginny felt really angry and sad. Harry had really messed up her emotions, and Ginny had almost won him over. She was ready to scream at him when she realised he had tears in his eyes. Part of her brain sent out requests for advice; her body screamed out an obvious message, but the rest was blank. "I do not get boys at all. What is there problem?" she concluded.

They snuck back wordlessly and parted without saying goodnight in the Gryffindor common room.


	8. To Forgive

Chapter Eight: To Forgive.

Snow had been falling lazily over the gardens of Hogworts for the last week. It was bitterly cold in the light of pre-dawn as the horseless carriage arrived. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall greeted Neville and Hagrid as they disembarked.

Later that morning, Neville was re-introduced to the Gryffindor house at their banqueting table in the Great Hall. Everyone was initially surprised to see Neville and welcomed him back in the polite yet duplicitous fashion of those who have been gossiping about him but were now once more his best friend once more.

Harry and Ginny both asked to see if Neville was okay, only to be reassured frantically and with some irritation: Neville did not seem to be bearing up well under all of this attention. Hermione stood up and sat next to him to hold his quivering hands until Neville felt much better.

There were dark whispers coming from the Slytherin table. Draco was staring into the back of Neville's head, which Harry could see from where he was sitting and duly returned the stare. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables talked quietly and gossiped about the two rival Houses, knowing that something big and possibly bloody was brewing once more between them.

Professor Dumbledore and his phalanx of tutors arrived and the Great Hall settled down to yet another morning's breakfast. Tutors and pupils from Bauxbatons and Durmstrang were here too, so the Great Hall was more richly decorated than usual. The food came and went, and Hermione noticed that Neville was eating little, his knife and fork slipping once or twice from his uncontrollable fingers. Hermione reassured him throughout and at the end of the meal, Neville rest his head on Hermione's shoulder, sweating and exhausted from the apparent difficulty of the task. 

Ron and Harry were staring and whispering about Hermione and Neville throughout breakfast, but Hermione suspected they might and shot out many harsh and accusing stares as Neville rested at her side. Professor McGonagall patted Neville on the shoulder after coming to sit opposite him and Neville seemed to brighten up.

Professor Dumbledore usually said something to the assembled pupils before they started each day, and today was no different, although his usual upbeat and inspirational manner was not with him today as her stood up.

"Good morning Hogworts. Today, I am not going to talk to you or lecture you. Today, someone here, a fine pupil, has asked to speak to you all. At first, I was unsure, but he felt it was a most necessary thing to do. And after hearing him, I am certain you will agree that what he has to say will affect us all. He is being very brave for doing this, so please do show some compassion and try and understand what it is that he has been through. Neville Longbottom, if you will, please come up here."

Everyone turned to stare at Neville in stunned silence. Hermione stood up immediately and began to clap her hands as Neville began to rise next to her. Within seconds, every Gryffindor had joined in and soon the applause had spread to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. The Slytherins hissed amoungst themselves and looked disgusted.

Neville reached the head table and as the applause stopped, realised that all eyes were on him. He looked at Ginny as he began. Ginny dared a glance to Harry, who returned it equally bewildered.

"M-many." he said and stopped. Professor Dumbledore held his arm to support him and feeling slightly more confident, he took a deep breath and continued.

"Many of you will have heard, or thought you have heard about what has happened between myself and Draco Malfoy. Many of you will have heard about what has happened and some of you may even have heard why this has happened. The simple truth is, I don't know why it happened."

Pupils began to mutter amoungst themselves and Draco and his table of Slytherins were becoming more and more unsettled. But Neville took another breath and continued.

"I am here to apologise to Draco Malfoy. I am here to say sorry for using the Cruciatus spell upon him. I never intended for this to go this far and I beg forgiveness from all of you here today."

Draco Malfoy stood up and called "You should be expelled Longbottom! It's against the law to use any of the forbidden curses and you know it!" he yelled and his tablemates began chanting "Out! Out! Out! Out!" 

Professor Snape allowed his House to upset Neville's speech and ensure all of the other Houses were up in arms when he decided to put his own House in order, as did not wish to appear weak in front of the other teachers. He stood up and bellowed "Silence! We will not allow our House to sink to the level of name-calling. I have already ensured Longbottom is punished severely enough. Now quietly sit down!" As the grumbling Slytherins began retaking their seats, Snape added callously "You may continue your begging, Longbottom." And at this, the Slytherins roared with derisive laughter. 

Victor Krum and his visitin contingent of Durmstrang pupils smiled, but Victor saw the disapproval in Hermione's face and remained quiet.

Many of the Gryffindor pupils were complaining and muttering in anger, but Professor McGonagall did nothing to object to Snape's outrageous insults. Eventually, all eyes turned back to Neville. Neville looked around and without any warning, vaulted the top table and strode towards Draco Malfoy, his eyes fixed upon him. Everyone watched in stunned fascination.

When Neville was in the middle of the Hall, he stopped and called "Please could you come here Draco?"

"Make me Longbottom!" sneered Draco.

"I cannot make you, I only ask you. I will ask you again-"

"No way Longbottom!" called Draco. Everyone began chatting around the Great Hall.

"Ok, then I will come to you Draco." said Neville wearily.

Professor Dumbledore waved away the pesterings of his fellow teachers as Neville bore down on Draco. As Neville got to within a few feet of Draco, he fell at his feet. The Durmstrang tutor Karkarov sat back at smiled at the display unfolding in front of him, admonishing the attempts to keep order in his head.

"I am sorry for using the Cruciatus spell on you. Please accept my apology. I vow never to do this to you again in Hogworts." called out Neville.

Draco placed one foot on Neville's shoulder and pushed him over. "Get away from me Longbottom." he sneered. "I'll see you expelled for this."

Gryffindor table exploded and pupils from all tables began to shout out against the others.

"This is too much!" cried Ron to Harry. "We can't let them do this to Neville - we just can't!"

"But what can we do?" replied Harry.

Ron stopped. He could not think of an answer that would not result in someone else getting punished or expelled.

The House tutors regained calm and silence instantly. In the heated silence, Neville had returned to the centre of the Great Hall. He turned and addressed everyone.

"When I was much younger, my parents were hit by the Cruciatus spell whilst battling against an agent of Voldemort. I visit them every fourth weekend in their beds, from which they have yet to wake up from. I have no parents to look after me or help me cope with the many pressures of Hogworts. I know I am not alone in this, so do not use this solely as an excuse."

Neville looked at Harry briefly, then at Ginny, and then back to Draco before continuing over the background whispering pupils. "What I did to Draco was an act of evil. The Cruciatus spell is something I live with every day of my life. Sometimes, when I see happiness in others, I am jealous. Sometimes, when I am threatened or pushed too far, I feel like surrendering and using the Cruciatus spell myself. I slipped and used it against Draco. For this I am truly sorry. But let us not forget that we are here to learn to overcome our differences and defeat those who would side with Voldemort and crush us all with evil. Let my weakness be a source of strength for you all." 

Everyone stared at him, open-mouthed. "Erm... That's it." he muttered.

Neville looked strangely calmer as he returned to his chair. The Gryffindor table burst into applause and the Great Hall all began cheering. Ginny smiled at Neville.

Hermione held his hand and beamed "Oh well done! You were very brave!"

Neville smiled.


	9. The Curse

Chapter Nine: The Curse.  
  
Hermione and Neville chatted in the corridor. Ginny had been following them from a distance for the past few days and the pair seemed inseperable. Ginny felt miserable; Herry had turned her down and now it seemd that Neville was giving up on her to go off with Hermione! Sulking, she turned her back on the pair, when to her horror, she heard Hermione call over "Hey Ginny! Over here!"  
  
Ginny sulkily walked up to Hermione who was absolutely thrilled about something. Neville looked awkwardly at Ginny and attempted a smile. Ginny did not bother to return one.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" said Ginny as she reached them.  
  
"You'll never guess who's asked me to the Ball?" beamed Hermione, clinging onto Neville's arm.  
Ginny let her jaw drop and she stared at Neville evilly.  
  
"You utter pig!" screamed Ginny, landing a resounding slap on Neville's face. "You turn your back on me, then go off with my best friend when my backs turned!"  
  
Neville was dumbstruck. Hermione panicked and tried to calm Ginny down. Ginny responded by grabbibg Hermione's robe at her throat and forcing her bodily against the wall; being the youngest sister of ten million big nasty brothers sort of gives a girl that kind of strength.   
  
"And as for you!" panted Ginny, tears almost at her eyes, "I expected you at least-"  
  
"Krum." gasped Hermione.  
  
"What did you call me?" yelled Ginny.  
  
"Krum! Victor Krum!" cried Hermione.  
  
Ginny suddenly stopped. Ginny felt incredibly stupid.  
  
"Ooops." giggled Ginny, tears of relief running down her cheeks.  
  
Hermione composed herself and once she got her breath back looked hurt and a bit angry. "I won't say that Neville did not offer-"  
  
Neville piped up "Sorry Ginny, I thought you were not interested anymore. And, well, Hermione has been a lot of help lately-"  
  
Hermione jumped straight back in "But Victor Krum had already asked. Last night! Oh my god Ginny! Victor Krum!" Hermione seemed to have forgotten about Ginny's outburst and the pair cuddled, screaming excitedly about Hermione's catch.  
  
As they walked back to the common room together, Hermione cooed "So Ginny, why did you get all upset about me going out with Neville I wonder - oh look there's Lavender! See you guys later!" laughed Hermione as she ran off to tell some more of her friends about Victor.  
  
"So..." said Neville.  
  
"Why didn't you ask me first Nev?" said Ginny sternly.  
  
"I really didn't think you would want to... Not after..." Neville seemed to shaken to continue, but Ginny took his shaking hand and hugged Neville.  
  
Ginny was impressed that Neville asked her to the dance immediately. Most other boys probably would have apologised or made excuses and the like. Part of her was asking for him to beg a bit more, but then Ginny had been less than faithful herself.  
  
As they neared the common room, two Slytherin first years leapt out and cried "Out! Out! Out!" at Neville before running off. Neville ignored them, but Ginny wanted to beat them up.   
  
"Come on Neville! You can't let this happen to you!" she pleaded.  
  
  
The next day,with only two days left to the Ball, lessons were fairly laid back and had that end-of-term feel where nothing of any worth was done.  
  
At lunch, Neville and Ginny met up to resume their dancing lessons. Ginny's presence had calmed down Neville a lot and the pair cuddled lovingly after each dance. As they left, Neville was grabbed by both Goyle and Crabbe and thrown bodily to the feet of a waiting Draco.  
  
Ginny leapt forward to stop them, but felt the large hands of a girl called Pansy lock around her and over her mouth.  
  
Draco smiled. "Beg for forgiveness Longbottom." Ginny noticed that behind Draco stood Penny. Penny could not bring herself to look at Ginny directly and Ginny felt a hatred rise inside her.  
  
Neville leapt up before Goyle or Crabbe could react and matched Draco's stare. "Make me, Malfoy." he sneered.  
  
Goyle landed a fist in his kidney and Neville collapsed.  
  
Draco laughed. "Beg Longbottom, or they both get a hit in on you."  
  
Neville crouched, muttering something under his breath. Draco seemed impatient and nodded to Pansy. Ginny felt a pain in her elbow as her hand was raised higher behind her back. Penny stepped forward "Ginny! Stop hurting her Pansy!" Draco turned to look and Penny and with a cold slap knocked Penny to the floor.  
  
"Don't interrupt me girl!"  
  
"Sorry Draco..." sobbed Penny.  
  
Draco turned back to see Neville towering in front of him, chanting under his breath. Goyle and Crabbe both punched hard into Neville, but Neville stood firm, staring unflinchingly into Draco's widening eyes.   
  
"No..." Draco Whimpered.  
  
Everyone could hear Neville now. He kept saying "Crucio" repeatedly. Ginny panicked and bit Pansy's hand. As Pansy recoiled Ginny screamed out "No Neville, don't do it! Malforys not-"  
and was stopped by Pansy pushing her to the floor to join Penny.  
  
Neville's eyes blazed as Goyle and Crabbe repeatedly beat Neville, but Neville kept on getting to his feet and was bearing down on Draco.  
  
"Stop him!" called out Draco.  
  
"What's going on here?" bellowed Professor Trelawny. Professor Flitwick had arrived too. "Goyle, Crabbe. Detention and 30 points each from Slytherin. We will not have fighting in the corridors!" she continued.  
  
"But miss!" whimpered Draco as Professor Flitwick helped Penny and Ginny to their feet. Pansy had disappeared and Neville was still advancing on Draco, muttering the Cruciatus spell under his breath.  
  
"Neville! No!" yelled Ginny.  
  
"No Neville please!" yelled Penny.  
  
Professor Trelawney grabbed Neville's shoulder. "Oh no you don't Neville."  
  
But Neville pushed the professor backwards with such force, she tripped over Professor Flitwick.  
  
Draco, with his back against the wall was pinned by the throat by Neville. Neville stopped. "You see Draco? No one, not even the teachers here will save you." Then he leant forward and whispered straight into Draco's ear "I know your father was responsible. First, I'm going to kill him. Then I'm going to kill you. Until then, we play the game your way, that's fine by me. Get me expelled, and who knows what might happen to you eh?"  
  
Neville stood up and brushed a speck of dust off of the quivering Draco.  
  
Then the professors frogmarched them all to see Dumbledore.  
  
Of course, Penny never said how her lip had gotten to be split. Of course, Draco never admitted to starting a fight. Of course, Neville did not let on about threatening to kill Draco. All except Goyle and Crabbe, who had been seen throwing punches, got off with a caution and 5 points taken for each of them from their Houses.  
  
Draco put his arm around Penny as they all left, but Ginny pushed him away and she and Neville guided her back to the coomon room. Ron and Harry bounded over and began to barrage them with questions when then arrived, but it was Neville who calmed them down whilst the girls got themselves cleaned up.  
  
That night Penny broke down in Ginny's arms and the next morning, Penny was put into a carriage and sent home for Christmas early.  



	10. The Last Dance

Chapter Ten: The Last Dance  
  
  
When Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room that morning, there were angry murmurs from most of the boys.  
  
"I say we grab him whan he's by himself and beat the life out of him! Goyle and Crabbe have detention this afternoon, so he'll be alone!" snarled Ron.  
  
"Even if he's guarded, a gang of six or seven of us would have them all!" cried Seamus.  
  
"Stop it!" shouted Ginny. "Look, let's just let it go. Neville's been through a lot!"  
  
They all turned to look at her. Ginny noticed Neville was not here. Hermione took her to one side. "Ginny, this morning Harry and Ron carried Neville to Madame Pomfrey! his back was a bloody and bruised mess - he could not even stand!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me!" she screamed.  
  
"Harry and Ron thought-"  
  
"Oh, well thankyou Harry!" she cried. "Just because you had your chance and you blew it, don't you dare ruin this for me okay?" And with that, she stormed off.  
  
Ron, Seamus, Hermione and the others turned to look at Harry.  
  
"What have you been doing with my little sister Harry?" asked Ron angrily.  
  
Harry suddenly felt very alone and upset. "Look, it was never meant to end up like this!" he begged. "I was only thinking of her and Neville! I swear!"  
  
They all seemed to step away from him. The heated atmosphere from before the revelation had to go somewhere and it seemed to now flow against Harry.  
  
"You know what Ginny's like! Hey, come on! Let's go get Draco!" Harry rallied.  
  
The common room was not as interested anymore and Harry sat down and felt suddenly alone.  
  
  
Neville was shaking quite badly as he lay in his bed. Madame Pomfrey had ordered lots of rest and had done the best she could to ensure his back was better.  
  
He lay on his side and stared at his fingertips. This was always how he started his mantra. concentrating hard, he began casting the Cruciatus spell on the nerves in his fingertips, alowing the gentle and numbing pain to trinkle through his fingers into his hands. Next he thought of his toes, and soon, his arms and legs were awash in a numbing, constant pain which sent his brain into an overloaded stupor; his raging nerves eventually relaxed his mind and tranquility overcame him.  
  
Ginny crept into the room and stared into Neville's vacant eyes. Neville did not even realise she was there, and he slept, like his parents did - eyes wide open, but totally unresponsive.  
  
  
The Yule Ball came, and Hermione and Ginny had gotten ready together. Hermione looked amazing, and Ginny wish Penny had stayed to help her with her old dress somehow. But Ginny was happy for Hermione who had to leave half an hour earlier to sort out the special arrangements that went with being one of the head table of dancers.  
  
Ginny sat in the deserted common room and waited. Neville was still getting ready, even though nearly everyone else was already in the Great Hall. Eventually, he emerged stiffly and wrapped his shaking arms around Ginny. They kissed deeply and felt happy to be together.  
  
Ginny held Neville's shaking hand as they entered the Great Hall. Ron spotted them and on his cue, every single Gryffindor cheered at seeing them. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs followed suit almost immediately and Ginny felt so proud of her brother. Neville's chest swelled with pride and the pair of them regally glided across the floor to their seats near Ron and Harry.  
  
Parvati and her sister looked a bit bored with their other halves already. Harry caught himself staring at Ginny, and she smiled triumphantly back at him. His eyes hungrily stared at her, and now Ginny was enjoying rubbing his nose in it.  
  
The yule Ball began and Hermione and Victor looked terrific. Neville was muttering to himself as Victor danced. "Please don't." pleaded Ginny, suddenly holding Neville close.  
  
"What? Oh no Ginny, I was just, well, Victor's dancing great, but the Durmstrangs seem to reverse the last part of the waltz somehow - oh listen to me. Trust me, I was just taking notes!" Ginny took hold of Neville's hand and quelled it's mild shake.  
  
"I-I just worry about you is all..." grinned Ginny.  
  
Ginny noticed Ron staring hungrily at Hermione and she realised something which made her yelp in excitement. "What is it Ginny?" asked Neville.  
  
"Look at my brother! I think he likes Hermione!" she whispered in delight.  
  
"And Harry does'nt look too happy either" said Neville coolly.  
  
And it was true - Harry looked miserable, dancing badly amoungst the experts.  
  
"I should give him a few lessons." smiled Neville. But Ginny was not listening. Her eyes were fixed on Draco and his partner. Probably some Slytherin girl. Penny would know, bless her, she thought.  
  
Then everyone filled the floor. Neville was still stiff as he stood up and once on the dance floor, Ginny realised something was wrong. Neville was trembling all over with the effort to dance well. Giiny grabbed him close and forced Neville to slow down.  
  
"Take it easy Nev! You'll hurt yourself." hissed Ginny.  
  
"Okay, Okay! Sorry Ginny!" he winced, and they cuddled each other whilst dancing extremely slowly.  
  
Draco and his partner laughed out loud as they passed. Ginny held Neville closer and prayed he would ignore the taunts.   
  
"I've got to take a break" winced Neville, and Ginny let him go when he made it clear that he needed the bathroom. Ginny sat in her chair and noticed Harry sitting alone two tables down. Harry sat and smiled lazily at Ginny, who instantly took the opportunity to go over to Harry and have a word.  
  
"Missed you Harry, you know that don't you." confessed Ginny.  
  
"Yeah. Me too. Look I'm sorry. I should never have let this get so out of hand. It's all my fault."  
  
"Yep, you're so right." smile Ginny. She leant forward and kissed Harry, then stood up. "Merry Christmas Harry." she smiled sadly.  
  
Harry smiled back and Ginny returned to her chair just as Neville staggered back.  
  
Neville sat down and the pair watched the dancers whirl by. Ginny looked at Neville and felt deeply sorry for him. Neville looked awful, and his hands began to shake.  
  
Draco took that moment to stride up and smile at them "Hi guys. Nice evening is it not? My Neville, you look like you've had too much to drink - disgraceful..."  
  
Neville stood up and grabbed Ginny's hand. "Come on, let's show this pig how to dance." he sneered. Draco looked shocked but Neville countered "Oh please Draco, let's just see who the better man really is eh?" and with that, Neville took Ginny to the floor and as they began, Ginny felt the others part around them. Neville may not be the most fun, or handsome or couragous man in Hogworts, but he was kind and gentle and his amazing athletic body could move in the most graceful of ways - if the right girl was holding his hand. And Ginny felt terrific. For once, all eyes were on her in envy. She had nabbed the biggest catch of the night! No one was saying a thing about Harry, who sat forgotten at his table. None of her brothers could steal her thunder. No expensive dresses blurred and flowed with such grace on the dance floor tonight as her cheap and tatty robes did. Ginny felt alive!   
  
Draco had stormed off soon after and Hermione and Victor danced alongside them, bathing in their glory.  
  
Ginny stared into Neville's eyes and knew suddenly that she was dancing with the wrong man. She glanced at Harry and then back at Neville. That lapse in concentration seemed to break the spell and Neville suddenly began to stagger wildly and Ginny could hear his mantra coming loudly from his lips now as Neville cursed every power in his own body to keep this moment with Ginny going for as long as he could. Tears streamed down his face and Ginny hugged him ans he collapsed to the floor. Hermione and Victor helped them to their table again. Ginny held Neville's hand, but it would not stop shaking.   
  
Another tune had started, and suddenly all of the concerned eyes on Neville blended into the music, and Ginny and Neville were alone once more.  
  
"Ginny?" croaked Neville.  
  
"Oh Neville, what have you done? We should-"  
  
"There is no 'we' Ginny, is there." he snapped. "Now, stop messing around pitying me and go make Harry yours. You've been staring at him all night. And yes, I did see you speaking to him earlier. Don't keep this facade going, just go." he sighed, looking suddenly very tired. Neville stood up stubbornly and staggered off, refusing any attempts by Ginny for her to follow.  
  
Ginny sat there, shivering. Harry came over and wrapped his arm around her. They cuddled and Harry held Ginny's shaking hand until she had calmed down.  
  
  
Outside, Neville staggered, relishing the freshness of the wintery night. From the Ball behind him, two large silhouettes detached themeselves from the blackness of the Hogworts shadows and their bulky frames bore down on him.  
  
  
Ginny and Harry kissed long and hard in the seclusion of the cloakroom. They both felt torn inside and both knew they had a lot of work to do to make this relationship start let alone last. But judging by their kisses, they seemed more determined than ever.  
  
  
Outside Neville collapsed into the snow, glad of the numbness it's freezing whiteness gave him as Goyle and Crabbe beat their revenge into him.   
  
He never danced again.  
  
  
THE END.  



End file.
